Varia Fun
by Rinatsu
Summary: Bel and Mammon were alone in the Varia mansion one day. They seems to have found out something surprising about what Xanxus and Squalo have in their possesions. NO PAIRINGS...Sorry! -bows-


**Rin: Whoooo! Another story! ^^**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ I heard it's about Xanxus owning a -covers mouth-**

**Rin: Shut up! Don't spoil it…yet…!**

**Bel: …**

**Mammon: I better get paid to do this…**

**Rin: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

><p>It was a typical and boring day in the Varia mansion like any other day.<p>

Somehow, today was even more boring for Bel and Mammon. Why? Well, it appears that everyone else were out on missions except them. Xanxus and Squalo went to France, they won't be back two days after, Lussuria and Levi went to Japan for a week, and surprisingly, Gola Moska also tagged along.

"Ushishishi~ The prince is bored~ Play with me…" Bel used his knives to threaten Mammon, who was sitting across the sofa, counting money. Mammon turned to him. "You've gotta pay first, you know…" The mist Arcobaleno then turned back to count his money.

Bel glared at Mammon. He then strolled off to take a walk in the humongous mansion.

Just as Bel pass by Squalo's room, he can't help but to take a peek inside. "Ushishishi~ What do we have here?" It seems that Bel happened to find **'Sharky'*** lying under Squalo's bed and he decided to play with it. "Get over here Mammon! I have something that you might be interested in…Ushishishi…" Bel then continued his maniac laugh, as he began to 'play' with 'Sharky'.

As for Mammon, upon hearing Bel's words, the first thing that came to his mind was…_money._

"Oh God…You know Squalo is gonna kill you if he finds out what happened…And I'm not gonna help…You've got to pay up first…" Mammon stared at Bel after he saw what was in his hands. "What? I only help him _'dress up'_…And it looks nicer, doesn't it?" Bel chuckled to himself. "That doesn't mean you have to poke him with all your horrible knives…You're on your own…" Mammon sighed as he left to room.

_Just when I thought it was money…_ The Arcobaleno thought sadly to himself.

"Ushishishi~ Mammon! Here's something even better!" This time, Bel called out to him in Xanxus's room. _Oh great, it had better be good this time…_ Mammon then went up to find Bel.

"Just what do you think you're doing? And…Oh God…Is that what I think it is?" Mammon stared in disbelief at where Bel was. "Ushishishi~ Yeah, it's a karaoke room…Boss can't hide it from us forever you know…Because I'm a genius!" Bel praised himself.

Soundproof walls. _Great._ So that's how Xanxus was able to sing out to his heart's content every night without anyone finding out.

He hid the karaoke room behind the wall. Even though that was smart, but it definitely can't be hidden from Bel, the _'genius'. _"Say, why don't we sing a little first before they come back? Ushishishi~ This is gonna be fun…" Bel chuckled madly to himself. "Oh, and I'll pay for you to sing…"

So much for his pride…but to Mammon, money was way more important, so he accepted.

In the end, Bel and Mammon partied the whole night in Xanxus's secret karaoke room, singing _'Maboroshi no Arcobaleno'_, _'Arashi no Ouji'_, _'Bloody Prince'_ and many more. "VROOOI! Where the hell are those brats? We had to come back early just because they might wrecked the whole mansion!" Squalo shouted from the first floor as he and Xanxus came back the following morning.

Unfortuately, Bel and Mammon were unable to hear Squalo's shout as the walls were soundproof, and they had on the volume to the max. "What the hell did those brats do?" Squalo stared at poor _'Sharky'._ I'm gonna get them for this!

"What the…" Xanxus then found the both trouble makers in his karaoke room, but asleep and cuddled together. _(Aww…XD)_

Eventually, they got busted for what they did, and both of them were grounded for a month.

Squalo learnt his lesson and change the location of 'Sharky' to… (Not gonna say it…XD) Xanxus too learnt his lesson and immediately added a tighter security, just in case Bel might _'break in'_ again. "Remember, you owe me money…" Mammon glared at Bel in the living room the next day. "Tch…Whatever…" Bel then turned away.

At last, it had turned out to be a more boring day/month ahead for the both of them.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*For those wondering what or who is 'Sharky', It's Squalo's plush toy from my previous one shot, 'Plush Toy Sharky'. Poor Sharky….<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Yay! Xanxus has a karaoke room! I want one too!<strong>

**Bel: Sad…I was wanting to sing more…Ushishishi~**

**Mammon: Remember, both of you owe me money…**

**Rin: Hai~ R&R are appreciated! ^^**


End file.
